1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to communications systems and methods. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for wireline-to-wireless communications.
2. Background Information
Known systems provide for interfacing a standard telephone set with a wireless communications device (e.g., a celular telephone, etc.). For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,096, issued Apr. 14, 1987, describes an interface system for interfacing a standard telephone set with a wireless communications device. The interface system converts tone-dial or pulse-dial inputs from the telephone into a serial data stream for storage in the transceiver. The interface system automatically determines when the last numeral or digit is dialed and provides a send signal to the transceiver when such determination is made. The system responds to incoming call signals, such as alert signals, from the transceiver and rings the telephone. The system simulates ring and dial-tone signals under conditions typical of standard telephone set usage.
In 1987, when U.S. Pat. No. 4,658,096 issued, wireless communications devices were not in widespread usage as compared to today. Moreover, wireless communications device users often change wireless communications devices to take advantage of features of newer wireless communications devices such as smaller size, improved battery life, new communications features, and so on. In view of the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a substantial need exists for systems and methods that can advantageously provide for wireline-to-wireless communications.
Embodiments of the present invention relate to systems and methods for wireline-to-wireless communications. In an embodiment of the present invention, a system for wireline-to-wireless communications includes a base unit. The base unit includes a wireline interface and a first interface coupled to the subscriber loop interface. The system also includes a wireless communications device adapter coupled to the base unit. The wireless communications device adapter includes a second interface, and the first interface is coupled to the second interface.